


Cerillas

by Bec_de_Lievre



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: A mitad de una partida de ajedrez, Spock ha de resolver un pregunta de difícil respuesta a su capitán.





	Cerillas

**Author's Note:**

> No lo primero ni lo último que escribo de este par, pero sí lo primero de mi pulso que me animo a publicar.

«No es fácil» piensa el Primer Oficial mientras trata de figurar una estrategia que lo saque del par de problemas que tiene delante: una de sus habituales partidas de ajedrez con el capitán y la pregunta que éste acaba de hacerle.

Jim no cesa de requerirle con la mirada; la curiosidad del hombre está más hacia su semblante que hacia el tablero y su posible estrategia.

—¿Qué siente por Bones, señor Spock? —vuelve a oír la voz del capitán dentro de su cabeza preguntarle. Lo hace con tal claridad que llega a barajar para sí mismo la posibilidad de que así haya sido. Que Jim se haya repetido con tal de que, en la búsqueda de determinar su siguiente movimiento, él no se olvidara de responderle.

Respira hondo, empieza a no verle una salida. El tablero no se mueve, sigue allí y él detrás suyo sin poder figurar todavía qué pieza tomar.

No hay palabras.

No hay alguna en cuyo fondo haga eco la respuesta que Jim busca —se dice a sí mismo más con sentimiento, que con la voz de su consciencia. Y por eso hace lo único que puede, lo único que le queda cuando, en plena misión, lo irremediable amenaza con levantarse entre ambos, entre _Leonard_ y él, llevándose al uno o al otro, pero nunca a los dos: toma a Jim por la muñeca como haría con el doctor en tales circunstancias y como, sólo entonces, le deja padecer en carne lo que hay detrás.

A Jim se le llena el cuerpo de sensaciones.

La emoción vulcana es despiadada, brutal. Sencillamente intensa —nota Jim, con pasmo—; sin matices. El capitán inhala con extenuación, cree que ha obtenido lo que quería y trata de llevar a sí su brazo, pero es imposible. El Primer Oficial no ceja en retenerlo y es así como un cosquilleo, uno mínimo, asciende desde su puño hasta su mente para convertirse en la imagen.

Es el doctor. Bones. _Leonard_.

Está allí, con una chupa de mezclilla, dando de sorbos a una pequeña petaca plateada con un «Joanna» inscrito en ella, mientras va apilando algunas ramitas y hojas secas. Es Iowa —aventura Jim mentalmente, sin eco que le responda de vuelta—, dos años atrás, en un permiso de descanso en la Tierra que los tres tomaron para ir de pesca. De la bolsa de su chupa el doctor saca una carterita de cerillas y le dice no a él, sino al vulcano que recuerda, con grandes ojos azules: «A veces —tose— es mejor a la antigua, señor Spock». Su mano arranca una y la frota contra la lija de la carterita con apenas fuerza, encendiéndola.

La nitidez del chasquido en sus oídos estremece a Jim, la elocuencia del fuego cuando _Leonard_ deja caer la cerilla sobre la yesca, sin embargo, extiende una ola de calidez por debajo de su piel que lo sorprende primero y después lo contraria.

Y Jim cree entender por qué.

El Primer Oficial no es tan diferente de esa sola cerrilla, en las manos de Bones.


End file.
